


you are not alone in this

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Whumptober 2k19 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, just a lot of fluff, no beta we die like prussia, the recipe for this fic was: a dash of angst and a metric shitton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: Denmark has a nightmare.
Relationships: Denmark/Estonia (Hetalia)
Series: Unofficial Whumptober 2k19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509662
Kudos: 7





	you are not alone in this

**Author's Note:**

> Where the FLUFF have you been? you may ask me. I reply with a blank stare and some head tilting. 
> 
> No, I'm kidding, really, life has been just UGH! this entire year, has it not???? Since the last time we saw each other, my beloved cat died, the whole world entered a pandemic, my keyboard died (got a new one, obviously), my mouse died (in the process of getting a new one), i've fallen back into reading harry potter meta, i started watching the umbrella academy, i started rewatching naruto (and then stopping to decide to rewrite it), been working on fics that have nothing to do with anything i thought i had planned and i've just been not okay. 
> 
> Really, I am so sorry that I've been absent, going to try and fix that since I love writing for DenEst and the entire Hetalia fandom in general. Hopefully this can tide people over for a bit? 
> 
> This is for the whumptober prompt: nightmares - yes, I'm still doing these - and i decided denest for the pairings. No real warnings, there is some description of Denmark's emotional status after a nightmare and some description of temporary loss [not death, the emotional sense of loss] but nothing else. If I need to tag anything tell me!

Nikolaj woke with the large comforter missing from the bed, Eduard’s body heat gone, and light peeking into the room via the door being open slightly. His own heart was pounding as he threw the blankets off of him and dropped his feet to the cold wooden floors. 

A small shiver went up his body. Between the freezing temperatures – the forecast had said that the night would hit a chilly -2°c, which was truly blasphemous in his opinion, barely out of November and the temperature was dipping so low – and the nightmare that had awoken him in the first place, he was unnerved.  Hell, a stout wind would  probably  be able to send him to his knees. 

S haking his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts, he stood, grabbing  his robe that was draped at the end of the bed like  always. He’d find Eduard, drag the other back to bed, and hopefully never have to think about the idea of the other nation disappearing into Russia’s territory ever again. 

(That last one was just wishful thinking – almost every nightmare that featured Estonia dealt with losing him in some way or other; either from some other nation, or the other dying a death in Denmark’s own arms). 

The hallway was clear of the smaller nation, obviously. Less obviously was the fact that the second bedroom, the office, the computer room – a room that held more ripped apart electronics than computers – and the bathrooms were also clear. 

The cold feeling in Nikolaj’s gut came back with full force.  A quick pinch to his skin to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming – he wasn’t – before he decided to head down the stairs. There were more rooms down there, Eduard would be somewhere down there. 

Yes, he thought, his lover either had to be down in the living room where the large fireplace sat or in the kitchen. Those were areas that Eduard often went whenever he had trouble sleeping. Tea was probably on table – some black bread set out with it because Eduard was ever the comfort creature. 

The living room was empty beside the comforter set on the couch and the kitchen held only small sign s that Eduard had been in there in the form heat  and scents  coming from the oven. A quick peek in there and Nikolaj noticed that there was  pot in there that hadn’t been there before he went to bed. 

Another sniff. 

Probably some sort of pot roast, Eduard loved making pot roasts. 

Shaking his head again and yanking his robe closer to himself, Nikolaj looked out the window. Eduard had a barn and a small greenhouse on his property and that was excluding the small farm that he grew. 

Lips meet teeth. 

It wasn’t that Nikolaj had never been on Eduard’s property at night, he had been multiple times. It was just, he had always been with the other nation, never venturing out there alone. Perhaps it was that that was causing his hang up – or maybe the nightmare – or maybe even the fact that Denmark had always been slightly superstitious when it came to Estonian lands – but whatever it was, he had no desire to leave the house. 

Yet, he  _needed_ Eduard; to see him, to touch him, to kiss him, to just know that the other nation hadn’t been snatched away from him. To know that it wasn’t a repeat of the time that Russia had come and taken Eduard from him, all but ripping him from what should’ve been a happy middle of their relationship. 

A deep breath. 

The nightmare was over. Russia was no longer an empire, nobody would take the Estonian from him. 

A short laugh. 

It was hilarious how he had fought in many deadly wars and yet the one thing that still haunted him was the sight of Eduard begging to be allowed to say goodbye. 

Another deep breath. 

“Nikolaj?” 

Denmark turned towards the voice. “Eduard,” he said as he moved to  grab the other. “I was so worried, where were you?” 

“Root cellar,” he answered, giving a small smile. He leaned into Nikolaj’s hug. “I forgot to start something for us to eat for lunch – I figured a small stew would be nice for the picnic we planned, then I found that we had eaten the rest of the potatoes for dinner last night so I went into my stores for some.” 

All the taller nation heard was that Eduard was fine, Eduard had left on his own free will and had come back the same. No one had taken him, no one had hurt him. 

“It couldn’t wait until morning though?” Denmark asked as he pulled back, face set in a smile he didn’t feel. 

“Well the stew takes up to three hours to cook, Taani.” Eduard moved towards the kitchen sink now that he was freed, “If we plan to leave the house mid-morning, I want it to be done well before that.” 

Of course, Eduard was always one to keep plans on track. If Nikolaj had his way, they’d’ve had to wait until the next day for their picnic and well that would’ve kept him from panicking about the loss of Estonia, it also would’ve ruined his plans. 

“Are you alright?” Eduard asked, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “You seem… upset?” 

Nikolaj stared at him for a moment. He didn’t want to upset Eduard, or worse, worry him, yet he wasn’t sure he could actually lie to the other. “I just had a bad dream,” he replied after a minute, “Not seeing you made it worse.” 

The smaller man moved close, lifting a hand to cup his face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to comfort you,” he said softly, “ Do you want to talk about it?” 

Did he? Denmark wasn’t exactly sure. He didn’t want to bring up such a bad memory for the other, especially not when they had something great planned for the next day, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure he could go back to sleep without dealing with a bit of it. 

After a moment, he nodded. 

“Living room?” 

Another nod. 

“I’ll make us some hot chocolate, it won’t help up sleep but I know you’ve always favoured my recipe.” Eduard smiled, “If you want it that is?”

Nikolaj nodded quickly. Hot chocolate would always be better than tea when he wasn’t feeling right – especially Eduard’s tea. “I’ll get the fireplace going,” he said as he watched the other move away, the place where Eduard’s hand on his cheek going cold as he did so. 

Eduard hummed as he pulled the kettle from the cupboard. Nikolaj moved to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him for another hug. 

“Thank you,” he said, lips on the other’s ear. “I’ll never let you go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Small Explanations: 
> 
> *Do Estonian homes have root cellars? I don't know, I don't have but I do think Eduard would have one since he also has a small farm and probably stocks up on food because history has never been kind to those who don't. 
> 
> *Also this is kinda just a few years after the Soviet Union has fallen, which is why Denmark is still very emotional about the idea of losing Estonia. It's still a relatively looming prospect in his eyes so the nightmare hit harder than it would if I was placing this story further into the future of their relationship. 
> 
> *Hot chocolate is probably not the best if you plan to go to bed right afterwards, I know it has caffeine and for some people that can affect their sleeping patterns, but like I got an Estonian hot chocolate recipe off the interwebs and for some reason it's perfect???? Also, supposedly there is a hot chocolate cafe or something that has some pretty good hot chocolate so there's also that. 
> 
> *Denmark being superstitious when it comes to Eduard's home is just a headcanon that one day I have to write a story about - Estonian myths and legends are some really cool ones so I just figure that Denmark has probably run into something in the woods and has been a bit scared ever since. 
> 
> *The weather mentioned in the beginning translates to like 28 degrees Fahrenheit which isn't exactly cold cold, but like I stole it off a website which says that on November 3rd, 2009, at 12 am to 6 am, it was 28 degrees Fahrenheit which translate to 2 degrees Celsius. Would it have been that cold when this story takes place?? I don't know, but for this story, it is.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you thought? i love hearing from people. don't forget to kudos and come follow me on my various socials:  
> tumblr: @queenofdenest  
> insta: @clairebxrton


End file.
